


Burn To Ashes

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, F/M, Mage Reader, Magic Reader, Mentally unstable reader, Reader gains Determination, Reader has a bravery Soul, Reader kills a human, Song Lyrics, Violent, humans are stupid, vague story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Pain. That's all you can feel.Helpless. That feeling as you watch the human get closer to your friends to hurt them. To KILL them.Anger. The fire that burns in your Soul at the very thought of someone harming the only good thing that happened to you.Flames. The only thing remaining after you destroyed the human. It was for them after all.Maybe, maybe they'll learn this time. They'll learn that NO ONE hurts your friends and get away with it....ALIVE.





	Burn To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired while I was half heartedly reading a fic and had the song filtering through my head for a while now. If you can guess the song, cookies to you. 
> 
> Not a happy story mind you. Be warned.

You feel weak. You feel hopeless. 

Blood drips from the wounds on your body. Drips down your head and sticking your hair to your head. Your body hurts from various bruises and cuts you received. Maybe some broken bones too. You didn't know. But it felt so painful. It burns. 

You laid there helpless on the ground as the human, the one who hurt you, is stalking towards your friends. Undyne is shaking but glaring at the human, unable to move due to the damaged leg. Grillby on the ground, his flames barely lit. And Sans.... He's panting from exertion, exhausted but still trying so hard to fight back. 

The human's going to kill them. The bastard is going to kill him. They'll kill your friends. Your SoulMate. 

***The need to protect your friends sends Determination through your Soul**

You Soul burns alongside your arm. You ignore the pain. Ignore the blood. The bruises. The broken bones. You glare hard at the human, Determination filling your Soul. You stood up slowly, your dominant hand glowing red and orange. Determination and Bravery. 

Music fills the room surprising the others. The bastard turns around with a snarl of fury. 

"What monster dares-?!" they stopped when they saw you. Hunched over but standing. Breathing heavily and steadily even as you shook. And engulfed in a red and orange hue like aura. 

You reign your anger. You leash your killing intent. You want to **kill** the human. But you must be smart about it. Do not go on a rampage. Do not destroy everything. Do not harm anyone. Just. The. **Human**. 

The fire grew in your hand. Flames licking up your arm and engulfed the limb. Your fire. Your magic. 

"W-what-?" The human flinched in surprise as you grin, not that they could see. You began to mumble, words that seem so right. 

"Set the stage, and let the rage consume you."

That seemed to snap the Human out of their trance and they step closer to you threateningly. "Enough!"

You ignore them. "Like a wildfire burning through you." you clench your hand, the flames growing larger. Hotter. Burning with hatred. 

Your friends slip away from the scene while the bastard was distracted by you. Good. It means you don't have to hold back. 

"Stop this at once-!"

"Building a coffin from confetti and confessions."

You raise your head and smile widely at the human tilting your head to the side, they stop in shock. Your eyes glowing ruby red and your smile too wide to be sane. Blood dripping down the left side of your face, over your eye and down to your chin where it drips down onto the floor. Bruises littered your face from the beatings you received earlier and a long cut leaked blood from under your right eye. You chuckle lowly, a sound sending chills down the human's spine. Three orange and red shadows formed behind you, their forms shady and unclear- like shadows or whips of smoke- but they had two slits of red for eyes and a thin wide curved line of orange for a smile. You raise your hand, the one engulfed in flames as you growl the next words in an inhumane voice. 

" **Maybe there will be a lesson, in the rubble, when it's THROUGH.** "

You rush at him with hand held high. The shadows following you as you ran towards the human, intent to kill coming off of you in waves harsh enough for then to feel it. 

***You attack**

***You don't give Mercy**

The room burns and crumbled in orange and red fire as you step out from the rubble out into the forest clearing. Your body covered in blood, pieces of flesh and ash. You smile widely at your horrified friends, feeling accomplishment like no other before you fall to the ground unconscious. 

No one hurts your friends and gets away with it **alive**. Maybe they'll learn this lesson once the fire dies down and they find the burnt remains of the bastard who tried to hurt the ones you care about.

**Author's Note:**

> A little half baked and dark but it's late, I'm on the edge of a panic cause school is tomorrow and I'm sick. Screw me.
> 
> Sorry if I sound too...off. I'm literally waiting for a panic attack that's coming up because today is not a great day. I'm twitching right now, heh. Now you get why I put mentally unstable reader tag in this. I did this on the spot btw. I know, not the best way to stave off a panic attack. But what can ya do?


End file.
